


Bellator

by Soyna



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobos, Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyna/pseuds/Soyna
Summary: Cor almost proves that he is not immortal with his trusty Chocobo saves his sorry handsome ass.





	Bellator

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Cor Week 2018 - Cor with Animals.
> 
> During the time of ruin, I totally headcanon that he has a favorite chocobo and she is a brat, very much like he is.
> 
> Timeline: World of ruin

He held a handful of blue feathers as he held onto his chocobo, Bellator, as if his life depended on it.

Because it did. 

Everything that could have gone wrong did go wrong. It was cold, raining, and the hunt that he someone how survived was not at all the monsters that he was expecting. His leg had a embedded pincher from a hundleg, various cuts and bruises on his shirtless torso, and only one boot.

He could see the smoke and light of a haven coming closer and he didn’t even have to tell the Bellator to go there.

His bird was trained very well and he was the only one that ever rode her. That wasn’t quite true. He did let Monica ride her but she was respectful of her and wouldn’t do anything to hurt Bellator.

“Push on, Bella,” he whispered. Bella seemed to hear him and let out a wark, lowered her head and sprinted to the haven.

Without any grace, he allowed himself to fall off of the chocobo. He was grateful to be laying on the hard rock of the haven and even more grateful for the blue glow of the runes around him.

Bella pushed his arm with her beak and kewhed softly.

“Don’t worry, girl. I just need some rest.” It felt like a lie as soon as he spoke it. He took a few deep breaths as got his bearings. He needed to tend to his wounds first and his bag was on Bella’s back.

He patted the ground next to him. “Down.”

The large chocobo obeyed, and he was grateful that she seemed to know exactly what he wanted as he was sat up to grab his bag from the back of her saddle. She fluffed her feathers and looked at him as he rooted around in it. He found a dagger, a field dressings, two bottles of water, an energy drink, and a surprise treat.

It was a chocolate bar; a mercury bar.

He smiled. He knew that Monica had put it in there. He would thank her properly when he got back to Lestalium. He put the bar to the side with the energy drink near Bella so that it would stay somewhat dry. He would have that after he dealt with his leg as he didn’t want to throw up such a delicious treat.

Bella’s dark eyes were watching him as he cut away at the fabric on his pants. He needed to have a better look at how the pincher was embedded in there. It looked as bad as if felt. It could have been worse if he had not cut off the bug’s head before it could cut his whole leg off.

He grit his teeth as he cut his jeans so he could see the torn flesh around the pincher. The bleeding was minimal at the moment but it was still seeping dark blood. 

“Fuck,” he whispered. He closed his eyes and took a series of deep breaths as he prepared to wrap the wound. There was no way he could pull it out without some serious damage and probably bleed out. He took a sip of the water and then flopped against the side of Bella.

Bella tilted her head and made a soft almost questioning sound. “Looks like I’m not immortal after all.” She tilted her head the other direction and blinked. 

If only she understood.

He dug in his pants and was grateful that his phone was still in his pocket. He tapped the screen on and hoped that there was signal. There was a bar and he still had quite a bit of battery life. He dialed up the first number that pulled up on his history. 

He was grateful that when it connected and started to ring. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily as he melted into his favourite chocobo. 

“Hey, Cor. You back?” It was Monica. She sounded calm and relaxed and it made him smile. It was the time of night she was back home and dressed in her grey sweats with awful stains on the knees and cactuar patterned fluffy sweater. She would have been reading some reports or other with the glasses on the end of her nose and her hair in a messy bun.

“Not quite,” he said and smiled at the sound of her voice. 

“Where are you?” 

That was a good question. He opened his eyes and looked up at the stars. He usually could read them to figure out where he was but the rain prevented him from seeing anything. “Um … a haven?”

“Cor?”

His chest hurt at the panic he heard in her voice. He closed his eyes again. “Sorry, Monny.”

“Cor? What are you sorry for?”

“For being the way I am. For not making you … ” he choked on his words. He cleared his throat. “Thanks for the chocolate.” He put a hand over the bar.

“Don’t be an idiot, Cor! Where are you?” Her voice was full of command and urgency. She was so good at her job and so good to him. 

“I don’t know why you put up with me,” he sighed. He could feel a couple of warm streaks of rain fall on his cheek. It took him a few moments to realize that he was crying.

“Because someone has too, you idiot,” she said. “Stay with me, Cor.”

“I’m at a haven but I don’t know which one.” Cor hated the sound of his voice as it cracked and broke. He was so numb now. The pain was no longer there and he knew that was not a good thing.

His eyelids were heavy. Bella warked at him and he felt her beak press against the side of his head. He realized that he had dropped his phone in his lap. It showed that it was no longer connected.

Swearing as he tried to pick up the phone but his fingers didn’t want to bend to grasp it. They were too cold from the rain. Monica was going to be so mad at him for not signing off the phone correctly. He leaned against Bella and was so grateful for her. He most likely would have already been frozen if wasn’t for the fact that she had fluffed up her feathers and was keeping him warm.

“You’re a good girl, Bella.” 

She made a sound that was between a kweh and a cats purr. She was the only bird that he knew that made that weird sound. He would have laughed if he could have but he didn’t have the energy.

“Monica is going to be pissed at me.”

Bella warked in agreement.

“Make sure she doesn’t get to sad, okay,” He said and patted the birds foot that was curled up against him. Those very sharp talons could easily rip him apart if she felt so inclined. She took care of the twitching bugs to make sure they were dead before they became overwhelmed.

She put her head in his lap and he put his cold hand into the blue feathers.

He really hated the rain.

The phone buzzed in his lap but he did not have enough strength to reach for it. He watched the rain speckled screen flash a picture of Monica. His favorite picture of her. She was wearing that ugly cactuar sweater that was to big on her and she was sleepily sipping her morning coffee. 

She hated the picture and always threatened to delete it every time that she saw it. It was his favorite because she was soft and beautiful in the morning. She always was slightly dazed when she woke up and he found it enduring. “Sorry, Monny and sorry your majesty.”

He knew he had to die sometime. Being called the “Immortal” didn’t actually make it so, no matter how much he had survived in the past.

“Taken out by a bug,” he muttered. “How … unheroic.”

Bella kept making the soft sounds. 

“Not a bad way to die.” He no longer felt the pain in his leg. That was strangely numb and distant. “Kind of thought I would die from a sword that would lop off my head though. Or maybe being stomped by a summon.”

He had a longer life than most people in the military or service of the king … three kings. Taken on more monster than should have been possible. The only thing he regretted was not being a better husband to Monica. He had promised her so much and now he was going to bleed to death in a haven with all his promises unrealized.

The phone buzzed again.

He really should answer it.

His eyes were heavy and before they closed on the raining night he could swear that he could hear monica calling him an idiot. He couldn’t feel his fingers as he tried to grab the phone but they weren’t working.

* * *

He wasn’t at the haven when he woke up. He still smelled like wet bird feathers but it certainly wasn’t raining on him anymore. He blinked and tried to figure out if he was dead, dreaming or just delusional in his last moments. 

“Idiot.”

He opened his eyes to see the blurry image of Monica above him, with her hair in the messy bun and wearing that awful cactuar sweater. “Monny,” he smiled at the sight of her. Her face was stern and there were tears down her cheeks. 

“Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!” She sobbed at him and threw her arms around him and pressed her face against the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed against her. He hummed and put a hand in her messy hair.

“How’s Bella?” he asked when she seemed to be calming down. 

“Bella!” She pulled away from him and slapped at his chest. It made him flinch and a flair of pain that made his eyes roll back in his head. “You’re worried about your bird!” 

“Her feathers got wet. She’ll get all mouldy smelling if her feathers aren’t dried right and you know how fussy she can be.” He knew as soon as he spoke that it was the wrong thing to say.

Monica frowned at him, crossed her arms and gave him a look that he knew all too well. “Then you can sleep with the damn bird after you get out of here!” She turned on her heel and left the cubicle with a dramatic stomp and throwing her hands up in the air.

Cor realized he was in the hospice. A young man that he thought he recognized as a medic looked at him with wide eyes as he watched as Monica out the door.

“Um. Sir. Um,” the young man was nervous and chewing at his lip. “You need fluids yet and rest.”

Cor collapsed back into the hard bed and sighed. “Do your job, son.”

Monica peaked head through the curtains and yelled. “And you can sleep with Bella for all I care!” The way the curtains moved, he was certain if there was a door there, she would have slammed it.

“She was really worried about you when you were brought in,” the medic said as he came closer to the bed.

“No need to explain. I’ll make it up to her after I get out of here.” 

The medic went about his work and attached a bag to the IV that he hadn’t noticed was in his arm. He was silent as he went about finishing checking his wounds, cleaning him up and covering him with a thin but effectively warm blanket.

“Bella is the bird, right?” The medic asked as he adjusted the flow of the fluid going into his veins.

Cor nodded and put his arm over his eyes and refrained from smirking.

He didn’t want to ruin his image of being a hard ass immortal for showing his soft spot for his chocobo.

**Author's Note:**

> Bellator: Translate from Latin is warrior
> 
> Monny is the name he uses for Monica when he knows he fucked up or is super sappy.
> 
> Idiot is what she calls him, because he has moments where he DOES act like he is immortal.


End file.
